


《贪杯浴血》楔子+1～3话

by SHOREO367A



Series: 贪杯浴血 [1]
Category: null - Fandom
Genre: BL, F/F, F/M, GL, M/M, Multi, bg, 乱交, 狗血, 病娇, 鬼畜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOREO367A/pseuds/SHOREO367A
Summary: 《贪杯浴血》脑洞版权：均默作者：幼風本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同，纯属巧合。





	《贪杯浴血》楔子+1～3话

* * *

 

楔子

* * *

 

2017年7月的南开市，到处洋溢着夏日的温情和清凉。 

 

此时，在南开市第二人民医院精神科疗养院，一对女同恋人正在会见一位抑郁症患者。

这名抑郁症患者名叫稚丈，原本是一位经营着一家gay吧的店主，并且生意蒸蒸日上，可惜，在他人生的巅峰，他遇到了几个后来改变了他一生的人。

依然是《谈杯与雪》杂志编辑社的编辑兼专栏记者，她这次来精神病疗养院就是听说了稚丈的故事，觉得可以编成一个吸引读者的真人小说系列放在同性专栏，于是她便和自己的恋人——Gloria Kalvin，简称GK，来到了这里。

在疗养院2号大楼2号病区2楼202室，依然和GK见到了背对着他们靠窗而坐的稚丈。

 “GK，你说，我第一个问题该问什么？”

依然有些忐忑不安，这是她第一次见一位精神病人。

“然然，放轻松，先跟他打个招呼好了。”

GK温柔地拍着依然的背，拉着她来到稚丈身后。

 “来了？”

稚丈仿佛早已知道了两人的到来，冷不防开口道。

“对。”依然下意识地答应，“您好。我——”

“不必客气。” 稚丈打断她的话，仿佛早已知晓她的下一句话是什么，“开门见山吧。我在这里呆久了，好久没见生人了。”

“其实吧，我们也不算生人。您——应该是见过我们的。”GK说。

“哦？” 稚丈站起身来，缓缓转过身。

依然和GK都被吓了一跳，没想到才过了两年，稚丈就已经变成了“地中海”，而且面色苍白憔悴，黑眼圈严重，皱纹多了很多，难以想象他今年才33岁。

“好像，确实见过。不过你们没变多少，倒是我变了很多吧？”稚丈笑了，笑声听得依然觉得瘆得慌。

GK沉默着，忽然推了推依然的手肘。

“嗯？哦……”

依然才反应过来自己来是要采访他，来获取故事的。

“怎么？”

稚丈半眯着眼，看着两人。

“那个，我们就直说了啊——”依然眨巴眨巴眼睛，继续说，“当年，到底发生了什么事，让您变成了现在这样？”

话音刚落，稚丈就大笑起来，吓得依然赶忙躲到了GK身后。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

稚丈笑得前仰后合，突然，他又不笑了，直起身来，眼神直勾勾地盯着GK身后的依然说： “如果你想知道，那么故事就得从五年前开始说起……”

 

 

* * *

 

第一话

* * *

 

故事还得从五年前说起。

 

木涟是南开市第二十二高级中学二年级的学生，平时成绩优异，位比一直是年级前十。

木涟有一个从小到大的好友，名叫半墓，是个人见人爱的大帅哥，同时也是一直与木涟竞争年级前三的一匹黑马——因为半墓平时不爱学习，但脑子聪明，成绩从来没掉过。

木涟算是他们二班班里的班草，长得清秀可人，班级里有好多他的迷妹。

半墓也不差，虽然在本班没有木涟有魅力，但在隔壁班吸粉无数，据说曾经有好几个不同年级的妹子给他表白，但他都一一回绝了。

木涟得知这件事的时候，气得直跺脚：“你他妈不要女生，可以让给我呀！”

而半墓只是轻轻一笑：“呵，你身边那么多鲜花，还差我这几个？”

木涟鼓着嘴，赌气抢走了半墓的零食巧克力。

半墓皱了皱眉，伸手就抢：“喂，几个妹子而已，你有必要抢我巧克力吗？”

木涟一个闪身，躲开了半墓的手，同时走到教室后门口，对着仍然坐在座位上的半墓说：“几块巧克力而已，又不是吃你的肉。”

“你吃我的肉我还高兴呢！”半墓撇撇嘴，“但是下次不许抢我巧克力了，是我朋友送我的。”

“哟，就你还有朋友。”木涟一遍嚼着抢来的白巧克力离开教室，一遍嘀咕道。

“你不就我一个朋友，哪里来朋友？啧，这巧克力甜死了。”木涟心想。

半墓看着木涟离开的背影，不由捂着嘴笑了。

说起来，这巧克力还真是他一个朋友送的，不过木涟不认识罢了。

 

到了木涟和半墓这个年纪，照现代00后的脑洞来说，早该是谈过很多次恋爱了，毕竟他们两人都是学校里万里挑一的帅哥，而且成绩好不说，人品也是好得爆炸。然而，半墓不知为何连个初恋都没有，明明那么多女生追，他却一个都不要，每次木涟问到他的时候，他都敷衍地说“没兴趣”，每次都让木涟羡慕嫉妒恨。

木涟呢，就高一一学年，换过的女友起码超过两个班的人数，换女友换得神不知鬼不觉，每一次半墓找不到木涟想打电话给他女友，结果对方一接，就说和木涟已经分手了，搞得半墓每次都很尴尬地陪完不是才挂电话，还找不到木涟的人。

可就算这样，两人也依旧是穿同一条裤子、睡一床被子的好兄弟兼同学。

 

转眼，两人上了高二，课业渐渐繁忙了，可木涟还是成天谈恋爱，半墓还是成天守身如玉，两人的成绩居然还是不相上下，次次月考都是固定前十的位置。

本来吧，两人大概就会这么过下去，但是呢，要是故事就这样下去了，还会有人看吗？

 

话说有这么一天，春天的一天，木涟午休的时候约半墓一起去上厕所。

“刚吃好饭你就去厕所，你肠胃功能这么好？”半墓被木涟拉着手，走在他身后，嘲讽道。

“你管我。跟我走就是了。”木涟语气倒是很好，仿佛有什么高兴的事正在等待着他。

结果呢，木涟拉着半墓来到了操场小树林外。

“哇！你他妈是要在小树林里解手吗？你不怕被摄像头拍？我记得这里有好几个——”半墓说着就环顾四周，找摄像头。

“你闭嘴。看——”木涟打断他，指了指小树林里。

半墓将信将疑地走过去，扒拉开一些树枝，顺着木涟指的方向看去—— 学校的小树林里是有一条小径的，通向学校后花园，连接操场和教室办公楼。

没想到此时，在这个午休没人的空档，居然有人在小树林里卿卿我我！

听着前方传来的轻轻的愉悦的喘息声，半墓惊得瞠目结舌，木涟看得津津有味。

“刷啦”，半墓松开了那些树枝，挡住了木涟的视线。

“你干嘛？”木涟压低了嗓子呵斥道。

“你他妈喊我一起上厕所就是为了看俩女的互口？你他妈恶不恶心？”

说罢，半墓愤然转身离去。

“喂！喂！”

木涟不敢大声喊他，怕树林里的两人发现她们被偷窥了。

追到操场一头，木涟拉住半墓，解释道：“喂！我还不是想让你稍微对女生产生点兴趣。我以为你是个直男就会喜欢看百合呢！”

“你懂个屁！”半墓没有回头，僵着身子，被木涟紧紧地牵住了右手，他现在不知道为什么整个脸都红了。

都怪木涟！给他看了那什么玩意。搞得他现在很想上人。想想被口……咳，半墓止住了自己龌龊的想法，他还是一个品学兼优的团员呢！怎么能屈服于欲望？

“喂！半墓，你生气了？好啦，别气了，我给你吃巧克力。”

说着，木涟还真的从口袋里掏出来一块巧克力，不过，巧克力早已融化在独立包装袋里了。

半墓努力使自己冷静下来，觉得脸不烫了，才转过身来，说：“那你……咳。给我。”

“那你等等，我给你开。”木涟松开半墓的手，开始撕巧克力的包装袋。

奈何巧克力包装袋有点硬，木涟手下用力过度，结果包装袋是撕开了，巧克力酱也爆了他满手满地。

“卧槽。”半墓和木涟异口同声道。

木涟顾不得给半墓巧克力了，自己一手捏了巧克力包装袋，就开始舔另外一只沾满了巧克力酱的手。

“喂，都流下来了啊！”半墓眼看着有一坨巧克力就要从木涟的手上掉下来，他下意识地就凑过去舔。

巧克力的甜味开始在半墓舌尖蔓延，舔是舔到了，但他同时也舔到了木涟的手……

还好那天操场上人不多，不然木涟和半墓的绯闻肯定是传得顺顺当当，还证据确凿。

半墓只记得，后来每一次见到木涟，他看自己的眼神都有些怪怪的。

半墓也不好意思解释什么，都是兄弟，他相信木涟是理解自己的。

 

然而事情并没有半墓想的那么简单。

 

过了大概一个星期，又到周末了，木涟突然约半墓到他家去打游戏。

半墓本来想借口复习，在家里睡懒觉，但是他想了想，他都一个星期没好好和木涟说话了，也许这是个机会让他们和好呢？

于是半墓当机立断，答应了。

 

中午吃完饭，半墓来到木涟的家。

“来这么晚？本来还想请你在家里吃饭的。”木涟面无表情地说着，语气倒像是真的。

“周末了，你还不让我睡个懒觉？”半墓笑了笑，拎着一袋子东西进到屋子里。

“带了什么啊？”木涟径直走到厨房。 “冰激凌。”

“哈？那不得都化了？”

“怎么可能，就在楼下小店买的。”

“好吧。”

“哎，你现在吃不吃冰激凌？”

半墓说着拿出了一个甜筒，撕开包装纸，就吃了起来。

“我饭都没吃呢。”木涟没好气地说。

“你怎么不吃饭呢？”

半墓跟着他走到厨房，看到厨房里好几个装好了菜的盘子包了保鲜膜。

“呵。”

木涟干笑了一下，不语。

半墓抓了抓后脑勺，觉着自己好像很碍事的样子，于是走出了厨房。

“你回来。”木涟在半墓背后喊道。

“怎？”半墓转过头。

没想到，木涟就在半墓身后，木涟比半墓矮一点，但他一抬头就能舔到半墓手上的甜筒，他还真的那么做了，而且用一种很奇怪的方式舔出了声音。

半墓愣在原地，就看着面前的木涟吃着他的甜筒，还发出了类似于水声的声音——就和上次听到的差不多。

“啧。你怎么不吃了？”木涟舔了舔嘴唇，眼角带笑看着半墓。

“你……不是正在吃么？”

“我饿着呢。”

“那你……不是要吃饭？”

半墓指了指木涟身后厨房台子上摆满了的菜盘子。

“哦。那我不饿。”

木涟说的话听得半墓觉得莫名其妙，然而，木涟接下来一句话，直接让半墓惊得甜筒差点掉在地上。

“半墓，我饿了，想吃你。”

说着，木涟眼神直勾勾地盯着半墓，抢了他手里的甜筒就把他拉到客厅的沙发上，推倒。

“你反应也太慢了吧？”木涟笑着舔了一口甜筒，“现在都被我推倒了，你还有什么话要说？”

“等会儿，让我缓缓。” 木涟真的给了半墓一分钟思考的时间。

然后半墓说：“我们不是兄弟吗？”

木涟想了想，说：“是啊。但是这不妨碍我推倒你。”

半墓又说：“但是，你和我不都是喜欢女的吗？”

木涟想了想，又说：“我是喜欢女的啊。但我发现我也可以选择男的喜欢啊。你说你喜欢女的，可你一个女朋友都没交过啊。”

“可是我们两个都是男的啊！”

“那你第一次还在不在？”

“呃。”

木涟看半墓支支吾吾欲言又止的样子，一目了然。

“不用回答我了。就说吧，你要不要和我试试看？”

半墓看着木涟认真的眼神，一时之间也不知该如何回答是好。

“不说话就是默认了。那我就不客气了。”

说着，木涟低头夺走了半墓的初吻。

 

一切顺理成章地在这一个不算大的沙发上发生了。

 

事后，半墓捂着脸问趴在他身上的木涟：“那，我们还是兄弟吗？”

木涟忽然大笑起来，回应道：“哈哈哈……当然了，我们这一辈子都会是兄弟。”

半墓听了这话，松了一口气，小声说：“那就好……”

“不过，”木涟又开口，“从今以后你就是我的男朋友了。”

“啊？”

“反正你也没有女朋友。”

“可是你有啊？我前天还看见……”

“早分了。昨天分的。”

木涟撑起自己的身体，冲半墓一笑：“你放心，我很专一。”

半墓哑口无言。

 

 

* * *

 

 

第二话

* * *

 

周一开学，木涟到了学校，还跟往常一样和妹子们打趣，然后才慢悠悠地踱到半墓旁边的座位。

“嗨。”木涟朝半墓打招呼。

“嗯。”

半墓低着头不知道在看什么。

“兄弟来了，就这么招呼的？”

叮铃铃，预备铃恰好在这时打响。

半墓舒了一口气，他还是没缓过来自己多了一个男朋友而不是女朋友的事实。

木涟抿了抿嘴唇，有些不悦地坐下了。

 

第一节是语文课，很快，二班语文老师兼副班主任就来到了教室。

“同学们，上课。”

“起立！”

“稚丈老师好！”

“同学们好！请坐。”

 

课上，木涟轻轻地推了推半墓的胳膊肘，问他：“喂，半墓，你课本带了没？”

“你没带？”

“不是，我带错了……”

说着木涟给半墓看他手下遮着的语文书封面，标的是选修。

那还不是没带。半墓心想。

“那个，语文课代表来给我读一下课本第32页第四段课文。” 稚丈老师在讲台上说道。

“艹。”

语文课代表偏偏不是别人，就是木涟。

“喂，你借不借我？”木涟趁语文老师还在板书，低声快速问半墓。

“容我找找。”没想到半墓关键时刻掉链子，课本习惯性放在书包里，课上只记笔记，这会儿还要找。

“木涟。”

木涟闻声转过头，看到身边人递出已经翻开的语文课本。

“谢了，爱丽。”木涟对她一笑，站起来，开始读。

爱丽痴痴地看着木涟，又看向半墓，整个人都陷入了粉红色的幻想之中。

 

下课了，半墓还没找到他的语文课本。

原来，他也没带。

“呵。”木涟生气了，鼓着嘴坐在座位上。

“木涟……”半墓不好意思地说，“抱歉，我是真没带课本。”

“没关系。反正我有爱丽呢。”

说着木涟就瞟向爱丽，爱丽刚好听见自己的名字抬起头来，于是对上了木涟的目光，同时还发现半墓正死死地盯着自己，顿时头上冒出的粉红色烟花变成灰烬了。

你原来还是喜欢女生。

半墓心里越想越气，干脆扔下笔，走出教室了。

“哎？”

木涟没反应过来，就吃了一嘴半墓的外衣，在上面留下了自己的口水。

“哎！半墓！”爱丽喊道。

“怎？”半墓回过头来，眼神可怖。

“那个……”爱丽胆子可大着呐，冷不防就说，“你是不是吃我的醋了？”

“噗……哈哈哈哈……”木涟一瞬间没忍住，爆笑起来。

“你……你……”半墓伸出食指指着木涟，眼神却看着爱丽，气得一句话也说不出来。

“哟哟哟！”

这会儿，又来了一个不好招呼的主儿。

来者正是隔壁五班班草私念，长得很像美女的一个清纯系男子。

私念听见了木涟一传传三个班的大笑声，刚好路过二班门口，于是便进来一探究竟。

“念儿？你咋来了？”木涟道。

“哟！这不是全校闻名的二班班草第二和班草么？”私念开口就是标普，他那清纯的嗓音吸引了二班不少男生的目光，

“还有，我的老乡！涟儿！”

“老乡见老乡！两眼泪汪汪啊！想你了！兄弟！”

木涟说着就起身走过半墓，走向私念，一个熊抱。

于是大半个班的女生都开始尖叫，而男生则开始叹息。

“咳咳……木涟，你这样，我可不好做人啊？”私念瞅见了半墓仿佛要把他活剥了然后生吞的目光，只好尴尬地拍了拍木涟的背。

“没事儿！让我抱会儿！” 半墓哼了一声，转而从前门离开了教室。

“走了？”木涟趴在私念肩上，嗅着他身上清纯的香气，问。

“走啦。” 木涟这才松开私念，然后回到了自己的座位上。

“这两人，是闹别扭了？”私念偷偷俯下身问爱丽。

“可不嘛？”

“得，八卦小灵通，以后要是有这两人的事儿，你第一时间告诉我。OK？”

私念冲爱丽眨了眨眼。

“OK！”爱丽比了个OK的手势，表示她信息来源的可靠和稳定。

“那我走咯！” 反正也没人送他。

 

又是午休，这回，是半墓约木涟一块儿上厕所了。

 

“木涟，我有几个问题想问你。”半墓一副臭脸。

“问吧。”木涟倒是大方，躺在草地上开始晒太阳。

“第一，你为什么要给我看小树林……”

半墓似乎只问了一半。

木涟等着他的下句，但是却没了音信。

“咳。”

木涟清了清嗓子，说，“因为我之前不小心遇到了隔壁四……呸，隔壁班的阿沐，然后她告诉我那天中午小树林里有小电影可以看……然后，我就去了。”

半墓坐到了木涟身边，开始望天。

半晌，半墓说：“那，第二个问题，那个……甜筒，那天……呃。”

木涟会意，答道：“半墓，这件事我可得先跟你说好。你听完之后，不可以打我。”

半墓低头看木涟，点了点头。

木涟这会儿反光，看不清半墓的表情，于是硬着头皮开始解释。

 

让时间倒带回到上个周四，下午，社团课。

 

木涟参加的是“友爱同盟会”，一个由上上上一届学长组织的奇葩自由人社团。

别看这社团名字起得好听，社团的活动内容主要是撩妹，撩妹，撩妹。由一众校园青草们组成的教育团队手把手指导直男们如何撩妹，而木涟则是今年社团的主力。

木涟本来想拉半墓去的，这样他就可以摆脱一些直男，多一些时间给自己撩妹，可惜啊，半墓不开窍，就是喜欢研究心理学，偏要去隔壁的什么心理研究室，还美名其曰“天使救援会”，说是专门为被撩后被抛弃的妹子疏导心理。

“喂，那小子叫什么名字？”

木涟顺着他友爱同盟会成员何逑的手指指向往楼下看去，就看到一个正在胡乱抓着自己炸开的头发还追着另一个男生跑的不明物体。

“哇，那哪里是男生！”

木涟嘲讽道，看那不明物体身前不明抖动形成波的物体，明眼人都知道那是个Tom Boy，俗称假小子。

“哎假小子也是小子嘛！你就告诉我你认不认识！” 何逑居然已经开始流口水了。

“哇靠，兄弟，你口味好重的。你就不怕你老公手刃你？”

这会儿木涟正说着风凉话，说曹操曹操到，梳窈路过他们身后。

“老婆，我来了。”

梳窈手上拎了个塑料袋，他从里面掏出一根冰棍，递给何逑。

“谁是你老婆。” 何逑接过冰棍，却白了梳窈一眼。

梳窈嘿嘿一笑，笑得酒窝都出来了，然后走了，乐得走路一步一跳、一摇一摆的，仿佛身后有条小尾巴在摇啊摇。

“呵呵。”

木涟猝不及防被塞一口狗粮，顿时失去了撩妹的兴致。

这时，楼下传来一声怒吼：“木！几！几！”

这一听就是女汉子的声音，也的确来自那个假小子。

木涟歪着头，捂住耳朵。

他真不想承认自己认识这个“妹子”，可他就是认识，因为啊，他手下有好几个妹子都移情了她，还反过来说木涟不如这个妹子。

木涟越想越不爽，趁楼下没声响了，他朝楼下大吼一声：“大！白！木！几！几！”

喊完，他就躲起来了。他预感大白会跑楼上抓人，但是他自信她听不出他的声音，所以他躲在了身后的“天使救援会”活动室里。

半墓刚好有事外出串活动室去了，这会儿教室里只有一个哭哭啼啼的汉子？和两个忙着安慰他的妹子。

砰！

木涟进教室的时候，身后的风把门给带上了，发出了很大的声响。

于是，木涟和教室前排坐着的一男两女面面相觑，然后，那男的哭得更猛了。

“呜呜呜……”流苏哭得稀里哗啦的，劝都劝不住。

“苏苏，你别哭啦！”塔塔拍着他的背，安慰道。

“为了那个女人，哦呸，她还算不上女人！你有什么好哭的！”勺子愤愤不平。

“可是……人家的第一次给了她……呜呜呜呜……”

木涟站在教室门口，捂脸，想笑。

“喂，同学，你站着干嘛？”塔塔看见木涟一脸坏笑的样子，警觉起来，

“你……不是隔壁撩妹组的主力嘛！”

流苏顿时抬起头来：“什么？！大神！”

木涟见状，暗道不好，赶忙打开教室门冲了出去，结果迎面撞上假小子大白。

贴到自己身上的是软绵绵的感觉，木涟倒地，压倒大白。

大白下意识地抬起了膝盖……

 

等到半墓回来，就看见大白蹲坐在木涟身边，靠着栏杆，一脸懵逼的样；而木涟呢，仰倒在地上，夹紧双腿，双眼紧闭……

 

“喂，半墓你可得相信我！你也看到了，真的是因为大白那小子一膝盖，害得我觉得自己被她的幻肢给艹了，这直接导致第二天约妹子的时候……咳咳，你懂的。”

木涟的解释在半墓听来十分扯淡。

“那这和你上我有什么关系？”

“什么我上你，是我给你上好不好！”木涟被阳光照得睁不开眼，只好闭上了眼，“我以为自己不行了嘛……但是呢……上个星期忍了很久，又看了几次小电影，我就忍不住了嘛。你想想，你能忍一个星期不发泄一次吗？”

半墓道：“能。”

“咳。那是你，那可不是我。反正，我就是想做，所以让你上，还不好？”

“……”

 

半墓沉默，似乎木涟言之有理，但他总觉得什么地方不对。

 

“那你为什么要夺走半墓君的第一次呢？”

“哈？那是因为，我和妹子分手了呀，又没办法马上找到女朋友，当然就从兄弟下手了啊！”木涟说得理直气壮。

“你兄弟那么多，为什么偏偏是半墓？”

木涟听得不耐烦了，道：“什么为什么？就是半墓不行吗？我当时只想到了半墓啊！我们以前就睡同一张床穿同一条裤子，为什么不能睡在一起？”

半墓沉默半晌，语出惊人：“喂，你谁啊？”

木涟一惊，难道刚才问自己的不是半墓？

旁观者嘻嘻一笑，又说：“没想到啊，你们俩居然一起走了这条路。我还以为我的小伙伴很少呢！太好了，以后我带你们一起去我叔叔的酒吧玩，好不好？”

“酒吧不是禁止未成年出入的么？”半墓问。

“在这篇文章里还有主角办不到的事情吗？”私念给了半墓邪魅的笑容，然后蹲下来拍了拍木涟的肩膀，“涟儿，我们可说好了哟，等我电话，一定要随叫随到哦！”

“嗯？哎……念儿？”

“人已经走啦……”半墓摇了摇头。

木涟只得干笑。

 

 

* * *

 

 

第三话

* * *

 

如私念所言，这周日一大清早，他就给半墓、木涟分别来了个电话，邀请他们去他叔叔的店里玩。

 

“你他妈有病吧？这才六点半！”半墓起床气很严重，然后就挂了电话，私念只好给他发微信。

 

“喂？哈？这么早我们去喝豆浆啊？你叔叔店不是酒吧么，送不送我们免费早餐啊？”木涟则是开始和私念讲起了生意。

“送送送。当然的。我叔叔早上卖早餐，中午卖盒饭，晚上卖烧烤，深夜卖酒，要啥都有！”私念信誓旦旦。

“那成。”木涟这会儿正在写作业，“你可能要等我一会儿了，我这边作业还没做完呢。”

“行啊。还早着呢嘛！”私念看了看闹钟，快七点了，他也准备起床去叔叔的店里蹭早饭了。

“不急不急，我先去我叔叔店里等你们，地址等会儿微信定位给你。”

“好。拜。”

“拜拜。”

木涟笔飞快地写着，嘴里还嘀咕着：“私念儿……半墓……不成，不成。这搭配还是有点问题的。看来……我得多喊几个人。”

 

正午时分，半墓率先到达了私念叔叔的店里。

 

“老师？”

半墓见到私念叔叔的第一句话，就差点让稚丈给他灌一桶啤酒。

“呵呵……” 稚丈尴尬地笑着，打着圆场，“那个，半同学啊，你怎么会来我的店里？是小念介绍的吧？”

半墓还没来得及回答，就听见身后传来一阵无法忽视的脚步声，他转过身去，看见进来的竟然是一个“肥宅”。

“哟，稚丈老头早啊。给我来一碗豆浆。”肥宅出口成脏，震住了半墓。

“好嘞！”

稚丈一见到肥宅，就特别高兴，立马给他开了豆浆机。

伴随着豆浆机磨豆的声音，半墓坐着听稚丈和肥宅的对话。

 

“黑风，最近怎么没见你来吃早饭啊？”

“嘿嘿……”黑风傻笑，然后凑过去神神秘秘地说，“稚丈老头，来了一批新货了。”

“哟！” 稚丈马上面露喜色，“什么时候……”

“不急。”黑风坐回座位，扭了几下座椅，“价钱还是老样子，私发给你。折扣也老样子，你懂的。”

“那……” 稚丈擦着玻璃杯，面露难色，欲言又止。

“你是想说赠品吧？”黑风一针见血。

“对对对！” “没问题，该有的我都给你包上。”黑风拍了拍他挺起的胸脯，拍出了清脆的响声。

“那可真是太感谢了！”

稚丈的豆浆机滴滴滴地叫了起来，他赶忙转过身，拿了个海口大碗给黑风倒上满满一碗鲜榨豆浆。

“小心烫！”他把碗递给黑风。

“多谢！”黑风接过碗，吹了起来。

 

半墓没吃午饭，闻到豆浆的香味，肚子咕噜噜地叫了起来，吸引了身边陌生顾客的目光，弄得他很不好意思。

稚丈招呼他坐下来闲聊，他只好坐过去。

“那，半同学，你要不要先吃个饭？小念他去挑衣服了，一时半会回不来。哎，听说你朋友也要来，是叫木……木几几？木什么的……哎，我忘了。”

“咳。叫木涟儿。”半墓正色道。

“哦对对对，是叫木涟儿。你这个儿化音发得真准！上课没白听！”稚丈笑眯眯地夸奖道。

这不是小学就学的么，老师也是年纪大了智障了吧。半墓如此想。

“那个，老……老板，这儿有什么好吃的？”半墓差点又要喊稚丈“老师”。

“那有的可就多啦！同学，你喜不喜欢吃肠子啊？”

“什么玩意？”半墓怀疑自己听错了。

“肠子啊！大肠，小肠都有的！”稚丈一脸笑意。

“老板……你，该不会是‘断肠人’吧？”半墓开了一个玩笑。

“哎呀，半墓同学你怎么这么坏呢！“

半墓差点以为自己猜对了，结果稚丈下一句话就说：“人家是‘卖肠人’啦！”

说着，稚丈拿出一本菜单，递给半墓。

半墓一看菜单，才知道，原来稚丈家开的盒饭是“肥肠”专业户，专门卖肥肠系列盒饭套餐。

“我这里一个中午可以卖出至少一百份的！”

“呵呵额呵呵……谢了。”

半墓决定给木涟发个微信，让他给自己带一份外卖，随便什么都好。

 

“叮咚”，木涟收到了来自半墓的微信信息。

“给我带一份饭或者面，我吃不了私念他叔店里的东西。”

“快点过来。”

“嗯？”木涟有点诧异，“念儿可是出了名的嘴刁，怎么可能他叔叔店里卖的东西不好吃？啧啧。”

木涟诧异归诧异，还是顺路给半墓带了一份葱油拌面。

他在面馆排队等面的时候，发现队伍前面和他隔了五个人的位置有个波浪卷发的女生，背影看着挺熟悉的，可木涟搜索了自己记忆库里全校的女生，没有一个对得上号的。

“这可就奇怪了啊......”木涟小声嘀咕道，突然灵光一现，“难道......”

 

二十分钟之后，半墓等来了木涟和他的葱油拌面。

他从木涟手上接过面，却见木涟心事重重的。

“怎么了？木涟。你看上去脸色不太好。”

“没事。”木涟的声音冷冰冰的，一看就是有事的样子。

半墓见木涟不愿多说，也不好意思追问下去。

“大叔!我们来啦!”

此刻正是下午一点半，打扮成女仆的爱丽带着手上拿了两把剪刀的勺子、依旧打扮成酷酷男生的大白和缩在大白身后的冉冉来到了店里。

“爱丽，我不是叫你带......”木涟忘了半墓不知道他喊人的事，于是只好压低了嗓音凑上去和爱丽说悄悄话,“叫你带人过来，你怎么净带一些奇奇怪怪的人啊？”

“什么奇怪啊!她们可是我最棒的好基友!哎，等会儿晚上塔塔和流苏都要来的，人够不够？”

“够了够了......”木涟满脸黑线，他怕人太多了场面控制不住。

“人都到齐了？”

突然，整个室内灯光被切断。

一众胆子小的男生女生尖叫起来，众人面面相觑，谁也看不见谁。

 

过了大约10秒钟，店里的灯光才恢复，不过，变成了旋转、跳跃的彩色球灯。

 

“我靠，这家店开门真早。”

大白看了一眼手表，发现时间居然变成了下午一点三十四分零59秒，并且秒针卡在59秒的位置颤来颤去，就是跳不到12点的位置。

大白还没反应过来这是一秒的传说，抬起头，就见众人目光齐刷刷看向大门口—— 进来的，是一位化了浓妆、头顶大波浪卷、身材窈窕的“美女”。

“这……这，这这？”

大白觉得自己被这个女人迷住了，一下子说不出话来。

半墓觉得面前这人有些眼熟，他瞟了一眼木涟，发现他面色苍白，冷汗直冒。

半墓感到奇怪，他环顾四周，看见爱丽就跟没事人似地和勺子还有冉冉搭话，勺子磨着手里的两把剪刀刀刃，和冉冉一样两眼放光地越过爱丽看向门口的女人。

“让……让，让我走！”木涟低吼一声，就蹭过半墓，走向后厨。

“木涟！”半墓喊了一声，但是没拉住木涟。

“墓哥哥！”

这一声“墓哥哥”喊得半墓顿时汗毛直竖，整个人感觉寒气从后背直冲后脑勺。

同时，坐在店里角落里的阿沐浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

还好木涟没听到，不然他准会吐出来。

大白叹着气，看着她一见钟情的女人蹬着七寸高跟鞋一路小跑跑向半墓。

半墓吓得魂儿都快没了。 面前像个奇行种一样跑来的女人，头发就跟泡面一样飞了起来，口红涂得血红血红的，眼影是深紫色，眼线极黑，脸上又涂满了白粉，两颊还有两抹蟠桃粉，活脱脱唱戏曲儿的妆容。

就在半墓以为自己要被女鬼给“吃“了的时候，他身后的稚丈开口了：“小念儿，今天你回来得有点早啊？”

半墓更加吃惊了。

私念撇撇嘴，嘟囔道：“还不是叔叔你要我给你带碗面，害我排了半个小时的队。”

说完，私念还娇嗔了一句“讨厌～”。

这直接导致了旁听的勺子幻肢硬了起来。

“哇噻，勺子！你，你下面立起来了！”爱丽惊奇道，她从来没见过女生幻肢起来的现场。

“勺子……”冉冉小声地凑到勺子耳边，对她耳朵吹气，“要不要，我帮你？”

“好啊。”

于是冉冉娇羞地把勺子扛起来，抱到了一旁的空吧台上，掀起她的裙子就开始舔。

场上开始了淫靡水声的现场表演示范。

“喂喂喂，那边的同学，你们过分了啊！”稚丈突然呵斥道。

“对对对，就是……”半墓舒了一口气，他以为他又要被迫看现场版女同小电影了。

“你们要做就不要遮，大家都看着呢！不然不给你们表演费啊！”稚丈一本正经地呵斥道。

半墓表示，他再也不会相信这个学校的人了。

“墓哥哥～”私念转过头来，看向僵在原地的半墓。

“呵，呵呵……怎么了……那个，私念？”

“墓哥哥，今天涟儿不在，你肯定很寂寞吧？”

不不不，他刚才还在的！我一点也不寂寞！可是半墓吓得一句话都说不了。

“噢～那我陪你吧？好不好？好不好嘛！”私念笑了起来，用尽抚媚的姿态，却在半墓眼里看起来只是女鬼扮鬼脸。

说着，私念拉着半墓上了楼。

“小念儿！今天下午才到货，你是不是着急了一点？”稚丈在楼下对着正在上楼的私念喊道。

“不急！”私念头也不回，“反正有的是时间！”

半墓真真是觉得自己要堕入地狱了。


End file.
